


Simple

by Caliente (Bether)



Category: Marvel, X-Men: Evolution
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Non-Canon Pairing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Present Tense, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Caliente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed simple enough at the time but Jubilee and Todd's friendship is really anything but.</p><p>Simple? Yeah, right!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word challenge drabble written for Idgiebay. Some things shamelessly stole from our old RP but it stands on its own. Cheers all!.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

It starts with a simple exchange.

Comics are shared. Junk food is consumed. Jokes are made. An understanding is reached.

Before either realizes, a friendship is formed.

* * *

  
It starts with a simple conversation.

Powers are displayed. Measurements are made. Bets are waged. Fun is had by all.

Before either realizes, an attraction is formed.

* * *

  
It starts with a simple accident.

Risks are taken. A kiss is stolen. Showers are negotiated. More kisses are freely given.

Before either realizes, a relationship is formed.

* * *

  
Now things aren't so simple anymore. They both realize it and neither would have it any other way. 


End file.
